paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Cream (the Play)/script
This is the play where the Little Pups make, set-up, and perform their own play on their idea of how Ice Cream got its name. (and sharing) Before Show (In the park, the citizens sit in the chairs in front of a stage) (The Older pups sit in front of the front row) Skye: I can't believe our pups our putting on their own play. What's it called again? Marshall: "Ice Cream". Lilac: Ah heard that they got an idear from that VeggieTales episode "Lyle the Kindly Viking." Penelope: I'm pretty sure that it was "Omelet", the first story from the episode. (Chase Jr. comes out from the side of the stage) (The audience quiets down) Chase Jr.: *clears throat* Thank you for coming down here for what promises to be a great play. We decided to do this because when our parents were little, they put on the play "King Arthur and the Pups of Round Table". We present to you our play of "Ice Cream". (Audience applauds) (He heads back behind stage) (Chase start to tear up) Skye: Are you okay, my dear? Chase: I'm just so proud of Junior. Skye: He takes leadership, just like his father. Zuma: Shh! It's starting. Scene 1: The Last of the Milk in the Kingdom (The curtain moves away) (The scenery is a little cafe) (There is a window painted that shows a grave outside by a tree) (The owner is known as the Milk Maid Pup, played by Terra) (The Two Royal Servants, played by Joey and Chloe, walk in, but one of them bumps the Milk Maid Pup) Servant 2: Her majesty, hungry Princess Cream, asks for you to make her milk. Servant 1: Mixed cold and creamy. Milk Maid Pup: But does the hungry ruler know that this is the last bit of milk in the entire kingdom of Bone!? We can't make more after my dear cow Tia left to have the angels milk her. Servant 2: Of course she knows, but she is the princess and she's hungry. Milk Maid Pup: Will the princess not share her milk with her starving subjects? Servant 1: She wants it with strawberries, and hold the chocolate. Milk Maid Pup: *sigh* Fine, the princess' milk will be ready in a while. (She walks off) (The curtain closes) (Moving sounds are heard from behind) Scene 2: Princess Cream (The curtain opens) (The scenery is now inside the castle) (Princess Cream, played by Ami, walks in) Princess Cream: Oh, the pain of ruling a kingdom! I maybe hungry, but the kingdom is rapidly running out of milk. The plants are dying, the chickens aren't laying eggs, and my subjects are starving. Alas, what will become of us? (She smells something) Well, now, it looks like my sweet treat is coming. (The Milk Maid Pup walks in with a silver platter) (She lifts the top and it shows a bowl full of milk, mixed cold and creamy) Milk Maid Pup: Princess Cream, I present to you, your milk, mixed cold and creamy. With strawberries and no chocolate. This contains the last fresh milk of the kingdom. Princess Cream: Alas, our last poor droplets of milk. Thank you, fair Milk Maid. (The Milk Maid Pup places the platter besides her and walks off) Scene 3: Bad News Princess Cream: Who's there? Oh, it's Jennifer. (Nothing happens) (a bit louder) Who's there? Oh, it's Jennifer. (By the side of stage, Chase Jr. is pushing Econ, who is in girl clothes onto the stage) Econ: Chase Jr., Ah ain't gonna do it! This is embarrassing! Chase Jr.: No, we agree to have the spirit of Shakesphere in this play somewhere. And you agreed to do that. And in his day, all the roles of women were played by men. (He pushed the pup on stage) Econ: *quietly* Ah should've known 'bout this when Ah heard Ah was playing Jennifer. Jennifer: It is Ah, your royal advisor, Jennifer. (The audience can't help but laugh a little) (Rocky and Lilac look a little embarrassed) Princess Cream: Uh... my dear friend, what do I have for this audience of you? Jennifer: M'lady, Ah come with the most terrible news of a disaster! Princess Cream: A disaster? Jennifer: Your subjects, m'lady! They're starving! They're running out of food! The milk is low, the crops are dying, and the chickens are not laying eggs! Meanwhile, you are here! Feasting on milk every day, mixed cold and creamy! Her rottenous has cursed our fair kingdom to suffer! Princess Cream: Speaking of which, my milk is starting to melt! Jennifer: Oh, my dear princess! Ah beg of you to think of your subjects! Please, share! Share your milk with the kingdom! Princess Cream: Share my milk? Share my milk!? Then I won't have my beautiful cold and creamy milk! What are thinking, fair friend!? Jennifer: Simply this. When you learn to share, the kingdom will be saved, or if you chose not to share, the kingdom will be ruined. Farewell, m'lady. (Jennifer leaves the set) (The lights around them turn off to show only one spotlight over the princess) Princess Cream: Should I eat it? Or should I not? Is it more noble of me to share my milk, mixed cold and creamy, or eat the whole thing myself? Should I share it? Or should I not share it? What is sharing anyways? (The curtain closes) Scene 4: Princess Cream Meets Ice (Sounds of moving are heard) (The curtain opens) (The scenery is the castle ground) (Ice, played by Bold, who is a dish-cleaner in the castle, is sitting in front of a board of checkers alone) (Princess Cream with her platter of milk, mixed cold and creamy, is walking through the castle grounds and sees Ice) Princess Cream: What are you playing, young pup? Ice: I'm just playing, your highness. Princess Cream: But don't you need two players to play Checkers? Ice: I think so. Would you like to share the game with me? Princess Cream: Why, of course. I do love Checkers. (She places the platter next to them and sits on the other side of the board) Ice: Okay, you go first. (Princess Cream pushes a red piece) (As they continue to play, Princess Cream asks questions to Ice) Princess Cream: Uh... what's your name? Ice: I'm Ice. I work as a dish-cleaner in the castle. Princess Cream: Do you have a family? Ice: I do have a brother named Kenny. I thought if I took a job at the castle, I could get some money for food. He's starving. Princess Cream: Poor pup. Ice: Say, what's under the platter? (Princess Cream removes the top off to show her milk, mixed cold and creamy) Princess Cream: That would be my milk, mixed cold and creamy. Ice: Well, it looks really sweet and yummy. Can I try a sip? Princess Cream: Oh, err, um, well... s-sure. Go ahead and try a sip. (Ice takes a sip) Wait a second) Ice: What is it? Princess Cream: It looks like I shared my food with you, didn't it? Ice: I think you just did. Princess Cream: What do you know? Sharing. It isn't as bad as I thought. It actually felt good too. Ice: Your highness, what you learned is so great. It would make any kingdom proud to call you a princess. (Servant 1 walks into the scene) Chase Jr.'s voice: No, Chloe, wait for your cue. Servant 1: My mistake. (She walks backwards) (The audience laughs a little) Princess Cream: Oh, servant. (Servant 1 walks back into the scene) Servant 1: You called, your highness? Princess Cream: Yes. Call the Kingdom together. I have an important announcement to make. Servant 1: Yes, your highness. (The curtain closes) Final Scene: Ice Cream (The Curtain opens) (The scenery is the village of Bone) (The entire cast, except Friendly who plays Kenny, is on the stage where Princess Cream is standing on top of a stand) Princess Cream: Good dogs and pups of Bone, I have decided to share my milk with you. Subjects: Yay! Princess Cream: And it is sure to bring hope to our struggling kingdom. Subject: Yay! Hooray! Milk Maid Pup: But, m'lady, there isn't enough milk to go around all of us. (Kenny runs on stage) Kenny: M'lady! I bring pleasing news! The chickens are laying several eggs, the plants are growing like crazy, and the farmer has offered her cow to give to the milk maid. Princess Cream: In that case, let us all share our food together! Subjects: Yay! Princess Cream: And I want to thank my good friend, Ice, for showing me how good it feels when you share. Milk Maid Pup: Hey! I got an idea! How about we try making more flavors of milk, mixed cold and creamy? Kenny: You know what? That stuff needs a shorter name. It just rolls off the tongue. Milk Maid Pup: Hmm... You have a point. I know! How about we name this cold and creamy milk after our beloved princess and the one who taught her how to share. I give you, kingdom of Bone, Ice Cream! Everyone: *cheers* (The curtain closes) Curtain Call (The audience applauds and cheers) (The curtain opens) (The cast and the crew are all on the stage and they all bow) Chase Jr.: Thank you for coming today. Come see us tomorrow night too! (The curtain closes) {The End} Category:Plays Category:Play scripts Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Future Generation Category:Future generation